


Starman and Nutrition

by Vicki K (HowNovel)



Category: Starman (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1987-11-04
Updated: 1987-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowNovel/pseuds/Vicki%20K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul and Scott visit a health food store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starman and Nutrition

**Author's Note:**

> Editor's Note: 
> 
> This drabble was written in response to an observation by Selma E. about the abysmal diet Paul and Scott subject their bodies to while evading Fox, probably adding as much stress as the chase itself. The suggestions herein are good info for them, and anyone else currently living their life on the run. 
> 
> From Selma:  
> "From the earliest Starman episodes nutrition-minded viewers have had cause for alarm. From Dutch Apple pie to donuts and blueberry muffins, we wondered if Paul’s predilection for sweets was a newly-formed earth addiction, or whether it comes with the intergalactic territory. We watch Paul and Scott chomping on pizza and fast foods, downing sodas and chocolate malts. Rare episodes at home show Paul frying hamburgers or serving bucket fried chicken. Circumstances continue to go downhill as we proceed."

Starman and Nutrition  
By Vicki K.  
© November 1987

 

SCOTT: Dad, are you sure you want to do this? Last time we ate at a salad bar you had half my hamburger.

STARMAN: Yes, but that was because I didn’t know what to expect. Maybe a taste for salad bars has to grow on you. (Smiles at Scott.)

SCOTT: Funny, Dad. Well, don’t be surprised if you don’t like it. Nothing beats pizza.

STORE MANAGER: (Observing them entering the store) Hello.

STARMAN: (In typical, beaming Starman fashion) Hello.

SCOTT: Hi.

STORE MANAGER: As you look around, feel free to ask me questions.

SCOTT: Look at all this food!

STORE MANAGER: You sound hungry. Would you like to try a sample of tofuburger? (Hands one to Scott, then to Starman)

SCOTT: (Looking dubious) What is it?

STORE MANAGER: It’s a high-protein meat substitute made from soybeans.

SCOTT: (Lingering over the word) Toofuu. It tastes like it sounds.

STORE MANAGER: Try it with some unsalted ketchup.

STARMAN: Hey, I like this. Let’s get some, Scott.

STORE MANAGER: (Taking tofu to counter) This should stay refrigerated until you use it.

SCOTT: (Looking at Starman) Uh - - well - -that could be a problem.

STARMAN: You see we don’t always have a refrigerator.

STORE MANAGER: Oh.

SCOTT: We move around a lot... sometimes we just camp out.

STORE MANAGER: (With increasing surprise) Oh, I see. What kind of food do you eat?

STARMAN: Hamburgers, chocolate malts...

SCOTT: Pizza, (Then quickly) and milk. We drink milk.

STARMAN: Dutch apple pie.

SCOTT: (Sensing store manager’s wide-eyed concern) - - And salads, sometimes we eat a salad if we have an apartment or a place to cook.

STORE MANAGER: It sounds as if you guys could use some vitamins.

STARMAN: (Looks at Scott) Vitamins?

SCOTT: They-re what people use when they don’t eat right.

STORE MANAGER: They’re not really a substitute for good food...

SCOTT: Well, it’s hard to eat on the run. (Starman and Scott exchange significant glances)

STARMAN: Tell us about some good foods besides tofu.

STORE MANAGER: Well, lots of fruits and vegetables, whole grains and cereals. Beans, nuts and seeds can make good protein substitutes for meat. Like the tofu.

STARMAN: What about something we can carry easily?

STORE MANAGER: Brewer’s yeast and blackstrap molasses are great high energy foods, especially if you’re under a lot of stress. They’re inexpensive, too.

STARMAN: (Enthusiastically) Let’s try some of that!

SCOTT: Oh, yum.

STARMAN: (To Scott) We’d better be in good shape if we’re going to stay ahead of Fox.

STORE MANAGER: Fox?

SCOTT: Uh - - - well - - - never mind.

STORE MANAGER: (Taking brewer’s yeast and molasses to counter) How about some vitamin C? It sounds as though you fellows could use it. (Starman and Scott look at their funds) On sale.

(Phone rings) STORE MANAGER: Excuse me. (Talking on phone to store security as she is giving Starman his change) Oh hi, Frank... You’re looking for someone? ... The government? (Starman and Scott look alarmed) ... Uh (Pauses, looking at Starman and Scott) … Uh, no, Frank - - it’s been a slow morning up here. (Hangs up phone. Turns to Starman and Scott) I don’t know why I did that. But somehow, you two just don’t look dangerous to me.

STARMAN: Thanks for helping us. (To Scott) Let’s go.

STORE MANAGER: Wait! Your vitamin C. You’re going to need it. (Stuffs it into his bag)

STARMAN AND SCOTT: (In unison, as they leave) Thanks. Bye.

(Shortly afterward, two men burst into store.)

FOX: Quick! Have you seen this man? (Flashes a picture of Paul Forrester) He’s traveling with a 14-year-old boy...

(FADE OUT)


End file.
